Betrayed
by bannanas-are-good
Summary: The title pretty much sums up the story. Jack makes a huge mistake but can Ianto forgive him. This is my first fanfiction ever!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ This is my first fanficfiction ever so I'm sorry if its really bad :( and tell me if you want me to carry on please :) I own nothing etc...**

It had been a long day at torchwood 3 and Ianto Jones just wanted to have a quiet and relaxing night in the arms of his lover. Sadly what he didn't know was that by tomorrow he would feel worse.

Ianto had just about finished up in the archives and expected everyone had gone home, as it was 8 o'clock on a Friday night. Everyone always makes excuses to go home early but Ianto prefers it that way it meant he could spend more time in Jack's arms.

Anyway he started to head up to the hub hoping that Jack was still there. When a weevil alert went off. Ianto was expecting to see Jack ready and running out of the building with his gun in hand but instead no one showed up.

This was when Ianto started to worry.  
>'Maybe he took the invisible lift. Or maybe it was a false alarm. There's no need to worry Ianto, Jack's immortal remember!'<p>

XxxX

The cog wheels began to turn with a creek, early next morning, waking Ianto up, who had stayed there over night hoping for jack to return with the weevil in hand. Instead he woke up to a laughing Gwen Cooper, who was too busy laughing to notice Ianto sitting on the couch. It was a Saturday so Ianto was slightly confused as to why Gwen was here when he noticed Jack coming into the hub from behind. All Ianto's senses started to tingle as he could smell beer and lots of it. Jack was drunk. Ianto knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on friends but decided to lay low as Gwen began to speak.

'Jack, I have to tell you the truth.'

'Okay... And what is that exactly.'

'I love you' Jack began to giggle like a little school boy. 'And last night was amazing. You were amazing.'

Ianto suddenly felt like a piece of trash, he knew Gwen fancied him but she knew how much Jack meant to him.  
>Then Gwen started to pull Jack towards her. Ianto knew what she was about to do and he had to stop it. But he didn't know how. Gwen pressed her lips against Jack's and he responded for a split second until pulling away. That was it she was not going to take away the one good thing in his life! No way was he going to watch this anymore!<p>

*cough cough*

'Ianto!' Jack suddenly seemed sober again but with a very worried and guilty look across his face. 'It's not what it looks like Gwen kissed me'

'please Jack you need to stop lying to him, it's just not fair, he deserves to know.'

'Oh shut it Gwen nothing is going on between us and nothing ever will.' Jack seemed genuinely serious. Ianto just replied with a calm tone.

'Sorry sir. I didn't realise you were...urm... Busy. I'll just be leaving you two alone let you get on with things.' and turned swiftly towards the cog door not looking back.

'Ianto nothing happened, nothing would ever happen.'

But it was too late. He had slipped through the cog doors and headed towards the tourist office. Jack stood there in silence tears flowing down his cheeks.

'Anyway where were we, before the teaboy interrupted?' Gwen asked hoping for jack to turn around and kiss her now that Ianto was out of the picture Jack was all hers.

'Get out.' Jack was furious.

How could Gwen kiss him? He never thought of her that way. She's always been more of little sister he could tease or a friend you can flirt with for a joke. But never a lover! He has only ever seen Ianto as his lover. Then she called him 'teaboy!' Jack was not happy, with Owen it was acceptable because well it's Owen, but Gwen she had no right!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ thanks for all the reviews it really helps:) hope you like this next chapter :) wouldn't really call it Gwen bashing though :P**

Chapter 2

The weekend passed by very slowly for Ianto Jones, as message by message, Jack tried to apologize.

All he could think of on his way to work the upcoming Monday was how to avoid Gwen and more importantly Jack. Maybe he could turn around and call in sick? He could stay in the tourist office Or he could just run down to the archives, but he knew that as soon as he got in there Owen would ask for some coffee, which would result in a coffee for both Jack and Gwen.

XxxX

Jack was terribly upset. Ianto was normally at work an hour before everyone so that they could have some time alone but with what happened a few days ago, he would be lucky to even see Ianto, at work today. Strangely enough Owen Harper was the first one to appear through the door.

'Teaboy, have you made any coffee yet!' Owen shouted through the empty room.

'Ianto's not here yet Owen. You're the first one in today. Strange isn't it.'

'where's lover boy today then, off home to get changed?'

'nope he just late, that's all.' Jack was resisting the urge to cry. He didn't have a clue where Ianto was.

Owen decided not to ask any more questions. He could tell something had happened.

XxxX

After 10 minutes of silence, the alarms to the door went off and Gwen walked through with a small smirk on her face, but instead of going to her desk as usual, she decided to head up to Jack's office and see if he had calmed down. At the same time Toshiko Sato walked through with the same confused look as Owen as Gwen slowly walked up the steps to Jack's office.

'Have you seen Ianto today, I really need to talk to him'

'According to Jack, Teaboy isn't here yet'

'Do you think somethings happened'

'What between Jack and Ianto? we could play spys and find out?'

'That sounds facinating but we could just ask Ianto when he gets in?'

Suddenly the cog wheeled door alarm and in staggered a very scruffy Ianto, still wearing his suit but his eyes were red and his hair was a mess. This was not a good sign.

'Ianto are you alright?' Toshiko started to worry Ianto had never turned up like this no matter what happened. He was always cheerful and excited.

XxxX

Meanwhile Gwen knocked on Jack's office and slowly walked in.

'Hey Jack.' There was no response. Jack did not want to see or speak to gwen at the moment. 'Look i'm sorry about upsetting Ianto but we all new that you were with him to make me jealous.'

'Is that what you think Ianto was? Just a play thing until you came along? I love him, gwen! don't you understand I don't want to be with you I never have' Jack couldn't take it anymore. He was sick of Gwen talking about Ianto as if he was nothing.

'You don't mean that Jack.' Gwen started to let out tears hoping Jack would feel sorry for her.

'I love Ianto. Me and you, it would never happen sure I flirt but it doesn't mean I fancy you!'

Quietly ringing through Jacks ear was the alarm of the door opening up. 'Ianto'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN:/ Thanks to everyone who has added the story to their favourites and to those who have review it really helps to know people like it. Sorry that this was a shorter chapter. Rating has gone up to K+ thanks to Owen:)R&R.**

'_Ianto'_

Jack started to sprint down the stairs tripping at the end, which caused everyone to look over and laugh. Everyone except Ianto that is. He was furious that Jack was even trying to talk to him. That was when he noticed Gwen pushing open the door of Jack's office. The nerves she had to even show up today. Ianto needed coffee and fast.

'Coffee anyone'

'Yes please' Tosh said trying to break the silence, which was slowly forming.

'Thought you'd never ask Teaboy' Owen replied quickly, after Tosh.

'That means coffee's all round then.' Ianto said answering his own question.

Everyone started to surround Ianto as Jack left towards his office, shoving Gwen out of the way.

'What's up with Jack and Gwen? And why do you look like you've been up all night crying?' Owen sounded genuinely concerned. This was very unusual.

'Ianto what's happened' Tosh could tell what had happened but didn't want to believe it.

'I caught them. Jack and Gwen. Here Saturday morning. They were talking. Then she kissed him. The worst thing was he responded. I didn't know what to do so I Just walked out.'

'WHAT!' Owen was not happy. 'Gwen _bloody_ Cooper!'

'Owen don't say anything, there not worth it' and with that Ianto just walked off, to his precious coffee machine.

XxxX

After a long day at work Ianto was heading out of the Archives, when Jack shouted down the stairs 'Ianto my office now!'

Owen and Tosh turned as they watched Ianto slowly climb the stairs towards Jack's office.

As the door to his office opened up, Jack was working on a resent lot of paperwork that had been sent by UNIT. Ianto stepped into the room quietly and standing at the door, as he didn't know if Jack had seen him or not.

'Ianto we need to talk'

'Talk about what exactly, sir?'

'Stop with the sir, Ianto'

'If this isn't to do with work, I need to go. I'm meeting someone later'

'Oh right. Anyone I know in particular'

'Urm no, don't think so'

'Right well, don't want to keep you waiting'

'Yes well I see you at work tomorrow' Ianto started to head out of the door.

'Ianto, I am so sorry.'

Ianto took a deep breath trying not to cry. 'I'm sorry too.' And walked out of the door, letting the tears flow.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Thanks for the reviews it will be the next Chapter that you find out what happened it will either be posted up tonight or midday tomorrow :) Love all the reviews please keep on reviewing it really helps me to carry on writing :) Hope you like this Chapter :P R&R.**

Chapter 4

Ianto took a deep breath trying not to cry. 'I'm sorry too.' and walked out of the door, letting the tears flow.

Jack was angry at Ianto. How could he have moved on so quickly? Was it a date or just old friends catching up? He had to find out. Luckily  
>for Jack, Ianto could be tracked down.<p>

By the next hour Ianto had met up with his old college roommate, Scott. They were having a great night and Ianto was slowly forgetting  
>his troubles with Jack and Gwen. As the night went on Ianto started to reconnect with his old roommate and at the same time get a bit drunk<br>as they went for pub to club.

'So you seeing anyone at the moment?'

'I was but it ended two days ago. He cheated on me with a colleague of mine' Ianto blurted out.

'Oh that's a bummer at least you don't have to see him again'

'actually he's my boss'

'Ianto you naughty boy!' Scott said mockingly 'Well he doesn't deserve you. You know that.'

'Thanks' Ianto answered with a small grin beginning 'the thing is I still love him.' and the grin slowly began to fade again.

'Ianto have I taught you nothing' the same grin began to form on Scott's face. 'You need to make him Jealous.'

XxxX

Eventually Jack had arrived at the same club Ianto was with his 'date'. He had no plan but he had to get Ianto back. He couldn't live  
>without him.<p>

Jack pushed open the club doors to see Ianto sat at the bar chatting to a dark haired male, also wearing a suit but didn't look anything as  
>good as Ianto did. He began to stride towards the bar hoping for Ianto not to turn and see that Jack had followed him.<p>

XxxX

Ianto heart started to skip a beat he had turned around to order another drink and there in front of the bartender was his ex-lover.

'Scott. He's here.'

'Who?'

'My Boss!'

'Really which one?'

'He's wearing an old world war 2 army coat. In front of the bartender.'

'Ianto you really are a naughty boy. He is fit! I guess it's time for our plan to take action.'

'What! Who is gonna make him jealous? I'm not going over to a random person!'

'You don't have too. Kiss me.'

'What? No.'

'If you don't then I will. He's obviously followed you here. This means he is still interested.'

'But. You're my friend I don't want to get you involv...'

Suddenly Scott leaned forwards pressing his lips against Ianto's. Ianto felt a tingle down his spine. It was different to when he kisses  
>Jack; it was slower, calmer but different.<p>

Jack was furious he couldn't watch it anymore. 'Hey get lost! He's taken!'  
>Ianto broke the kiss straight away as soon as Jack started to shout.<p>

Scott decided he could have some fun with him. He gave Ianto a wink and started to reply 'Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise. I mean he never  
>said anything. He seemed to like it too.'<p>

'As I said he's taken.'

'By who exactly?'

'By me!'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ Thanks for reviews so far:) Hope you enjoy this Chapter as much as i enjoy writing them :) R&R.**

Chapter 5

_'As I said he's taken.'_

_'By who exactly?'_

_'By me!'_

'Oh so you're Ianto's boss then? What an idiot. You think you can cheat on him and then barge into a club claiming him as your own? He doesn't want you to claim him! He isn't just some toy you can play with, when you're bored!' Ianto tried to calm Scott down as Jack just stood there. He never realised that Ianto felt this way.

'Ianto I never realised that was how you felt. I didn't realise Gwen liked me that way. But I promise you I didn't mean for any of that to happen the other day. Gwen was upset about something with Rhys so we went to the pub to talk. I guess I got abit drunk. I don't know what happened exactly after that. I am so sorry I hurt you' Jack was just letting the tears flow he didn't want to hide how he felt anymore. 'I love you, Ianto Jones, I always have.'

'I'm sorry you feel that way Jack but saying sorry isn't going to help you this time. I loved you and what did I get in return? A broken heart and that's all you can say! I will always love you but I can't forgive you. I have decided to quit torchwood. I am handing my notice in tomorrow. I'm sorry. Let's go Scott.'

'Ianto, you don't have to quit'

'Yan are you alright?' Scott was feeling really guilty because of him Ianto had quit his job and lost the man he loved forever.

'I'm fine can we just leave. I don't really want to talk about it either.'

XxxX

As Ianto left Jack thought of what had happened the night before his world fell apart.

_*sniff sniff*_

_'Hello' Jack was sure he was the only one still in the Hub. 'Ianto is that you? are you alright?' Jack began to search the room until he found Gwen, sat on the couch crying, whilst eating leftover pizza, from the fridge._

_'Gwen are you alright? What's happened? Is everything alright at home?'_

_'Rhys and me, we had an argument. I can't go back back home not tonight atleast. Is it alright if i stay here? Just for tonight, i'll be gone by morning._

_Jack was planing on having a night in with Ianto but it seemed he had already left._

_'Yeh sure don't worry about it stay as long as you need. In fact how about we go out somewhere make a proper night out of it?'_

_'What about Ianto? are you not meeting him tonight?'_

_'Seems Mr. Jones has already headed home.'_

_'Ok then but I choose where we go.'_

_'Where are we off too then.' Jack held out his arm as Gwen linked her arm through his and they took the invisible lift making a grand exit._

_'I know quite a nice pub nearby'_

_'Perfect'_

_The pub was packed by the time Jack and Gwen got inside, but Gwen insisted that it was worth it._

_'I'll have 2 beers please.' Jack requested to the nearest barmaid. thats alright with you ain't it?'_

_'Yeh that's fine. Thanks for cheering me up.'_

_'No problem. It's what friends are for' Jack started to show his superstar smile as he talked which made Gwen even more upset. She was supposed to be the one with Jack not Ianto Jones._

_'hmm... wanna play some pool.'_

_'Yeh sure. Don't cry when I beat you though.' __Jack began to gulp down his beer as they began to play._

That was the last thing Jack could remember from the past night. Apart from winning the pool game ofcourse.


	6. Chapter 7

**AN:/ Decided to add another chapter in the middle people were slightly confused by the whole why Ianto's leaving :P anyway hope you review still need to know if you want a sequel. short chapter sorry :)**** R&R.**

Ianto woke up the next morning with a sieving headache probably from all the booze he had with Scott. He slowly walked into the kitchen and automatically started making a coffee for himself. He had decided to be late into work again he couldn't stand to be near Jack or Gwen for that matter I guess she had won. Now that Ianto was out of the way Gwen could be with Jack. Obviously Jack will be the affair Gwen would never give up Rhys even for Jack. She can never have one man always has to have more. It's as if she's trying to prove something.

At least he wouldn't have to watch them be together. Ianto always knew Jack would leave him for Gwen he could tell and it was just a matter of time until they announced it. Hopefully Ianto would be miles away by then.

Ianto had decided to be different today he was going to walk in looking his best. Part of him wanted Jack to suffer, see how nice Ianto could look and what he would be missing out on. Ianto was searching through his wardrobe when he remember Jack saying he looked good in RED, and then he began to reach into the wardrobe and at the very back was his nicely iron red shirt. This was the same shirt Lisa had picked out for him when they first started dating. I guess Lisa thought the same as Jack red must definitely be his colour and he was definitely going to remember that for future dates.

Ianto slowly climbed into his car ready for work. The one thing he didn't know was how he would explain he was leaving Torchwood, to Tosh and Owen. Ianto had gotten closer to Owen for the past few weeks it was as if Owen had sensed him and Jack would split up but that's just silly. How could Owen know that it was to happen? Ianto was so deep into his thoughts he didn't realise he had subconsciously drove to work. Ianto headed straight down to the hub he just wanted to tell Tosh and Owen the news and continue on with the day.

Everyone was quiet as Ianto walked through into the hub maybe jack had already told everyone or maybe they just guessed. Ianto walked over to the coffee machine and slowly began to pour three cups of coffee, perfect as ever of course. Then continued to make another two cups but these were decaf usually Ianto decafs weren't exactly the nicest you could try but this time he made sure they were just revolting he put the 4 of the cups on his tray and began to walk over to Owen at the medical bay. He carefully passed Owen his drink and whispered.

'We need to talk it's kind of... important meet me in 10 minutes, up in the conference room just me, you and tosh no one else.' Then he turned around and walked over towards Toshiko. 'Hey Tosh hears your coffee i was wondering could you give these two coffee's to Jack and you know who.'

'Yeh sure but you will need to talk to them sooner or later.'

'I have already spoken to Jack. Which is why I also need you to meet me and Owen up in the conference room 9 minutes? It's important.'

'Okay. I'll be there.'

'Oh and don't inform Jack or Gwen... Don't want them to be around when I tell you.'

'Okay see you in 10 minutes Ianto.'

XxxX

10 minutes had passed and Toshiko finally walked into the conference room to be met by a confused Owen and a grim Ianto, Tosh could tell this was not going to be good news.

'I'm leaving Torchwood.' Ianto simply stated. 'I am not needed here. I'm just a Teaboy.'

'What!' Tosh and Owen both shouted at the same time.

'Ianto are you crazy of course you're needed. You've saved me and Tosh thousands of times.'

'Well that may be true but I cannot stand to watch Gwen and Jack as they progress through their relationship. It hurts too much.'

Tosh began to sob as she realised she wouldn't get to have her special pizza night with Ianto anymore. She had lost her best friend. Who would she talk to about Owen.

'I'm really gonna miss you, Ianto. You know that right?'

'I'll miss you too, Tosh.'

'I'll miss you too, Teaboy.' Owen was slowly beginning to sob now as well Ianto couldn't bear it anymore.

'Well best get back to work don't want Jack or Gwen getting suspicious.' And he slowly turned around trying to hold back the tears he was really going to miss this place.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:/ Thanks for reviews and people putting this as their favourites! This is the final Chapter but don't worry I have a sequel ready and that will be up soon! :P Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it :D R&R if you want me to put the sequel up! **

Chapter 6

It was Ianto's final day and he was finally saying his goodbyes. Tosh couldn't stop the tears falling so Ianto brought over some super soak tissues. He was also sure that a few tears were welling up in Owen's eyes, but decided not to say anything. He didn't have a big leaving party. It wasn't his type of thing but Owen did insist on having a few pints after work, with him and Tosh.

'So Ianto were you off to now?' Owen was very curious at this point, he hadn't been told anything about Ianto's departure. I suppose no one thought he was interested really.

'Well I'm going to take a nice holiday first of all. Catch up on some sleep. Then I have to go work for UNIT. The only way Jack won't retcon the last 5 years of my life I mean I did work for Torchwood 2 before I came here.'

'Sounds nice. You gonna be working with Martha then?' Tosh was quite intrigued by Ianto's plan.

'Yeah. UNIT thought it would be best if I worked with someone I could trust.' Ianto started to giggle at the thought, he hardly knew Martha really. He never knew before the brief visit, when Owen was shot.

'You can't forget to write. Okay Teaboy!'

'Yes Owen. Don't worry. I'll be fine, and so will you.'

'Do you think you'll ever come back?' Tosh began to cry again. She couldn't think of her life without Owen. Who would help her to ask Owen out? She couldn't exactly talk to Gwen about it not after what she has done to Ianto.

'I'm not sure yet. Depends if UNIT like me or not, I suppose.'

'Of course they'll like you! Everyone likes you! Why do you think Jack tried to stop you leaving all week! He doesn't want you to go!' Owen was desperately trying to get Ianto to reconsider going to UNIT. 'You know if you asked Jack wouldn't fire Gwen just like that! But obviously you can't ask him of that can you, because you always think of others before yourself.' Owen started to calm down after his little rant. Ianto had decided and wasn't going to change his mind no matter what.

'Oh speaking of Jack, he wanted me to give you this he said don't open it until you get to UNIT.' Tosh handed Ianto a small parcel that weighed a few pound but still quite light.

'Thanks Tosh. I'm really gonna miss you guys. We have to meet up some time.'

'We'll miss you too Teaboy.'

By the end of the night everyone had shed tears and said their goodbyes to their former colleague.

_XxxX_

_As Ianto unpacked in his new flat, he came across the parcel Tosh had given him at_ his last day of work. He slowly began to tear the parcel making sure nothing feel out. You never know what you get with Jack could be anything. The parcel had finally been stripped of its wrapping and Ianto sat there just staring as his old rusty broken stopwatch lay on his new bed. Underneath the stopwatch was a letter which seemed to have Jack's handwriting on and Ianto began to read as he held on to the watch.

_My sweet Ianto,_

_I am very sorry I upset you and hope we can still meet up now and then (as friends). I never meant for any of this to happen. I truly am sorry. I was stupid as usual but you will always be in my heart no matter where you are. For the rest of my life I will remember the good times we shared. I hope Martha looks after you from now on. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. As you have probably noticed I have given you the stopwatch that we used for the very first time. It's still broken but I thought you might still want it. Words cannot describe how sorry I am and I hope one day you can forgive me._

_Lots of Love_

_Jack_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
